Hikaru Thorne
Hikaru's World: Hikaru comes from the modern world of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series, with a bit of a twist, adding in that there are other fantastical creatures, hidden from the public view. The year, when he left, was 2011 and the world was and had exactly the same things we did at that time. Hikaru's History: Hikaru's history is closely tied to his brother, Rhazor, up until they parted ways. Born of a Brownie mother after she had been assaulted by their father in 1661, she raised them both as if they were no more than something she had to handle. There was no love from her, in truth, she despised her twin boys and before they turned fifteen, she managed to contact their father. He arrived on their birthday, and took them both away from the only home they had known. Taking them both on the long trip, Hikaru was wary and untrusting of this male that was their father while his brother idolized him. The trip was cold and silent between the boys and Rhapist, he showed no hint of care of love for the two pre-transitioned boys that had been thrust into his care. Taking them to the camp of the Bloodletter and litteraly dropping them at his feet. Though he claimed them as his own and gave them "proper" names for his lineage, he rode off, abandoning Rhazor and Abohmination to the bloodletter's will. Surviving the brutality of the camp, the grueling training, and their transitions, the brothers were both accepted into the Brotherhood, though held at the sidelines, the purer of the race uneasy with having halfbreeds among the ranks of elite warriors, though they had proved themselves without a doubt to be skilled enough. Hikaru had hoped that this acceptance, though minimal, would halt his twin's habits, but he was wrong. Whenever they saved someone from the enemy, his brother would lose his mind and attempt to rape the victim they had just saved. Hikaru never understood why, but whenever he could, he got in between his brother and the victim, saving them but at cost to himself. In a particularly brutal night, Rhazor truly lost himself, pressing a torch against Hikaru's face, then salting the wounds. Rhazor was removed from the Brotherhood shortly after for his crimes, Hikaru was ordered to do the same to his twin, that was done upon him. Hikaru took a leave from the brotherhood thereafter, following his twin around the old country and tending to him as he had always done, while they both still fought their enemies for close to 300 years before Hikaru had finally had enough. Leaving his brother in the old country to follow the Brotherhood in hopes of rejoining them in America, Hikaru's plane hit what he thought to be turbulance and crashed into the ocean. Managing to swim ashore and being the only survivor, Hikaru found himself on the Isle of Amras, the turbulance found out to have been a rough ride through a portal. Hikaru spent several years on the island, studying and usually with his nose in a book, finding out that he had an uncanny ability to mix science and magic. Eventually, he wrote five books on the matter and hid them on the island, before traveling to the mainland, his appearance so much more of that of an elf that he could pass for one, taking on the name Hikaru. He was terribly cautious of keeping his true self hidden, passing among the locals of Os'ri and Sivile' easily, until he traveled outside to Kingseat and was caught and brought before the young King Xithos for not being human. Somehow, he impressed the King enough to spare his life, but was relegated to slavery and branded, the only other option was death. Over the years, he proved himself again and again, rising among the ranks, and eventually being allowed into the guards. It was a good, simple life, one he didn't mind terribly much and his midnight activities easily hidden within his trips to the brothels. One night, he was on patrol within the castle and he caught and killed an assasin meant for King Xithos and was rewarded by joining the King's personal guard. He proved his loyalty and honor many times over for the newly married King, sadly, when his wife gave birth to their daughter, the Queen died in childbirth. Charged with being the princess's personal guard, Hikaru vowed to spend his life guarding the child. While she grew up, he was like a second father to her, until she flowered and things got.. awkward. He hid his true feelings for Princess Xithane, knowing that if they were known, his life would be forfeit. One night, the King died, though there was conjecture as to whether or not he had been murdered or not, leaving Xithane the sole heir to the throne, aside from her Uncle Dolas, whom she offered the crown to several times, only to be ignored completely. After months of being refuted, she took the crown and proclaimed herself Queen Xithane Rennister, resulting in her Uncle, Dolas attacking from afar. Hikaru had always known that Dolas wanted the crown for himself and suspected that this was a ploy to have her discredited, and most likely killed. Expecting an assault on Kingseat, and knowing how little resources they really had, he arranged for a ship to be supplied at the ready for the attack. When the attack came and the city fell, he escaped with the Queen abord the ship, setting it's course for Amras in hopes that there, she would be outside her Uncle's reach. Only on Amras did his true feelings for Xithane come out, and shortly after, his second transition, resulting in the loss of his mother's side of him, and the full reality of his Father's falling onto his shoulders. Now a full vampire, though he can still pass for a form of elf and human, he announced to the people of the island what he was, felling that the people had a right to know what their future king really was. Amid the panic that resulted, bith he and the Queen were shot and nearly killed. Now, the plans for his wedding to Xithane are forced on the backburner while he plans for King Dolas's attack against Amras. Dolas has already taken Os'ri and Sivile', now marching on Jor'nah, and Hikaru is keeping his plans and secrets closer than ever before. Abilities: *Normally - Heightened hearing (It's all in the ears!) *Mesmerizing gaze - Not a skill, will always be a base racial dice roll. *Speed and balance of a brownie (elf) *Ability to shrink down to full brownie size. (His magic doesn't work in this form however.) *May be able to understand animals (Most commonly birds) to some extent, though they do not speak or think as humans do. After Transition: *Loses the ability to shrink down and for a time, understand Pidge. *Gains Strength, speed, stamina. No longer sterile. *His mind control abilities are bumped up. (still standard racial dice.) *Basic cantrips. (Lighting his pipe or canldes, closing and locking a door with his mind, etc.) Approved Skills: Known to be skilled with a sword or blades, the other skills will have to be found out ICly. Rumors: It is said that he is the one that speaks through the Queen, ruling instead of her. "I don't know what's in his pipe, but the smoke comes out red and it smells of chocolate and coffee, makes me drowsy as hell to be around too." ~one of the guards posted closest to Hikaru. "I heard he tortures people before he sucks their blood!" "He's a VAMPIRE! He even admitted it! Heaven only knows what he does to that poor Queen! My brother's even seen her with bites on her neck!"